The EGS Wiki
Welcome to the The EGS Wiki Welcome to the Squad EGS stands for “Ember’s Ghost Squad”; an eternal army in the afterlife. About this Wiki This wiki is restoration of the old original EGS wiki of Andrew Blaze. This will also be wiki for the new content produced by Naze Warbled / The EGS Community. The EGS stories and dark and grim. If this is not your type of stuff then turn away. The characters and events in the EGS are fictional so no need to get hurt or mad and report me for no reason. And if you still are worried about me i can say there is no reason, I say it again, Everything i do is PURELY FICTIONAL content. I do not want to harm anyone nor do i condone violence. So peace and just enjoy my content. Follow us on Youtube for EGS related news and updates: https://www.youtube.com/embersghostsquad About the "EGS" Founded in the 1980s, "EGS" is one of the most cherished squads in the afterlife. Short for "Ember's Ghost Squad", Ember McLain founded the organization not long after perishing in a house fire. By 1985, EGS had acquired 1,752 recruits. "Recruiter Ghosts" are the primary gatherers of souls for the EGS. During recruiting, all souls are fair game. Although the squad's traits vary extremely, recruiters generally search for lost cause souls; typically people battling depression or have become outcasts in their daily environment. Lost causes who finally earn their chance to be who they truly are make the EGS one of the strongest squads in the afterlife. There are occasions where recruiters physically reach out to those amongst the living; offering a way out of their torment and misery. In these circumstances, deaths are cleverly executed as to not make society aware of the spiritual forces overshadowing the Earth. There are rare circumstances where the EGS will intentionally take the lives of individuals whose traits fit perfectly into their system. The appearance of an EGS recruiter is masked by shadows on the face and skin. Only the eyes and clothing are visible, surrounded by darkness and their own unique hue. There are hundreds of recruiters in the EGS. For one to achieve this authority status, one must pass a series of complicated spell tests. Only the best of the best are promoted. When recruited by EGS, your features may vary based on your life's interests, scars, and emotional traits. The book, "So, You're No Longer Living; the EGS Guide to the Afterlife" is distributed to new recruits. All "EGS" members are female souls (spiritually); there are no male souls in the ghost squad. The Intricate Bracelet Every ghost squad recruit wears a bracelet on their left wrist. While it seems normal at a glance, the inside consists of detailed history. They are worn as identification credentials consisting of the recruit's number number, date of birth and death, personal traits, and more. It's extremely rare to see a recruit without a bracelet on. An intricate tracking system is installed inside of it to locate other members, whether they be in the ghost realm, Earth, or other dimensions not known to the human race (also home to other eternal squads). The bracelets aren't just a fashion accessory; they're small, durable, smart, intricate devices. In lieu of a bracelet some recruits opt for a more fashionable accessory, such as bracelets with spikes on the exterior, or simply wristbands. Most recruits sport them on their left wrist as suggested in the postmortem book, "So You're No Longer Living: The EGS Guide to the Afterlife". Height It goes without saying that ghost squad recruits are very tall. Every recruited soul ranges anywhere from a minimum of 8 1/2 ft, to a maximum of 11 ft tall. The abnormal height is disguised when visiting Earth to prevent mass panic and questioning. Recruits are trained to reduce their size in opposing dimensions in order to blend into the environment. As for why ghost squad recruits are large in size, it's all to better the odds in combat situations and the inevitable future eternal war; bigger is always better. Froggy is considered one of the shortest known recruits at 9 ft 0 inches, whereas Andrew Blaze, Rachael Shadows, and Harmony Ingram soar into the 10 ft category. EGS Content (Originals By Andrew) PioneersProductions Finale Series Welcome to the Squad and Curtain call EGS Episodes EGS Tapes Vol. 01 EGS Content (New content by Naze + The EGS Community) EGS Tapes Vol. 02 Started in 13.11.2017. The first Tape was Harmony Ingram tape, based on the original script written by Andrew Blaze : EGS Tapes Vol. 02 EGS Chronicles is similar collection of tapes like "EGS tapes. Only difference is that these tapes are bit more spin-off alike but are strongly tied/or will be tied to EGS in future : EGS Chronicles The EGS Members/Characters (Naze-Era) Leo Pardo EGS Members/Characters (Andrew-Era) Andrew Blaze Alex Gebhart Allies Celesta Reynolds EGS Recruiters Froggy Harmony Ingram Harpies Mackenzie West Matilda Ramsey Madison McBride Rachael Shadows Sidney Secor Shelley Burly Important Dates - January 12th, 2016 ("PioneersProductions" Becomes "EGS Productions" / "EGSworld" Is Launched On YouTube) - February 15th, 2012 (Harmony Ingram's Death) - March 10th, 1998 (Naze Warbled's Birthday) - March 12th, 1983 (Emily Breaks Up With Alex Gebhart) - March 13th, 1983 (Alex Gebhart's Death) - March 14th, 1987 ("Mackenzie West Day") West's Birthday - April 06th, 2014 (The HQ Soundtrack Version "Remember" Surfaced Online) - June 7th ("Andrew Blaze Day") - June 8th, 2015 (Andrew Blaze, Rachael Shadows, and Sidney Secor's Death) Westborough High Massacre" - June 9th, 2008 (Birth of the "PioneersProductions" YouTube Channel) - June 12th, 1994 (Celesta Reynolds' Death) - July 29th, 2014 (Froggy's Death) - September 17th, 1992 (Andrew Blaze's Birthday) - September 21st ("Ember Appreciation Day") - October 27th, 1995 (Matilda Ramsey's "Death") - October 28th, 2004 (Matthew Murray and Josh Lynch Disappear) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse